


Yes, I Do...

by Stark-N-Barnes (StarSpangledBucky)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Death, Dancing, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, France - Freeform, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Modern Royalty, Moving In Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Smut, Soft Stephen, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, They All Reside In Europe, Tony In Lace, Top Stephen Strange, Trauma, Trust, Violence, Weddings, clubs, heart problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/Stark-N-Barnes
Summary: Tony Stark and Stephen Strange are brought together by an arranged marriage, after Howard’s attempts at a suitor fail. Their relationship begins on a rocky start, with Tony’s painful past with Tiberius Stone, as well as Stephen’s guilt over his sister’s death. Yet, as they start to open up, they grow closer, until old wounds and a preventable ‘accident’ threaten to tear them apart.“Nothing is worth losing you, my love.”“I won’t leave you...I love you.”





	Yes, I Do...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoWillRise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWillRise/gifts).



> Ironstrange modern royalty/arranged marriage fic for SheWhoWillRise. 6k later and it's only the first chapter. Thanks for rambling with me about possible ideas to kickstart the story. Hopefully it turns out as good as it possibly can be so we can all enjoy these two idiots falling in love with each other.
> 
> Heed the warnings at the beginning of some chapters, they touch base on past emotional and physical abuse in regards to Tony, and past trauma/guilt in regards to Stephen. One of the future chapters will also contain a warning for violence, as well as non-consensual touching, creepy behaviour etc.

                           

* * *

The cold air caught his bare skin as he stepped out of the bath, sending an abrupt shiver down his spine. Droplets of water cascaded down Tony’s body, falling haphazardly on the plush mat under his feet, before soaking into the fibres. He reached out towards the towel rack, hurriedly grabbing hold of his robe and yanking it free from one of the rails. The soft, red silk fell delicately over smooth skin, loosely tied at Tony’s waist by a gold cotton sash. His damp hair remained tousled, a few strands sticking to his forehead, as he allowed it to dry on its own.

Tony exited the bathroom, walking with poise in his stride, his ballet lessons as a child having paid off well. He passed by a basket laiden with folded clothing, only plucking a pair of plain coloured briefs from it and quickly pulling them on. The latch on the window could be heard clinking behind the curtains, making Tony sigh, given that it reminded him that it still needed to be fixed. He peeled the curtains back to let light into the room, then pushed the window open as he breathed in the fresh, early morning air. The garden below his room smelt wonderful from the dew on the petals, bringing the flowers aroma to the surface.

He wished he could stare out at the garden forever, to enjoy some sense of peace and quiet. Infact, he had an entire estate to do that, if not for his already busy life, as well as a demanding father. House Stark resided somewhere between suburbia and the countryside, though still remained fairly hidden from all other walks of life. Their closest neighbour was at least four miles away, House Rogers if Tony remembered correctly, a friendly family, though only worth visiting with the absence of his Majesty, Howard Stark. Tony’s father talked too much of Steve Rogers’ achievements over Tony’s _‘lack’_ thereof. He didn’t _lack_ anything, Howard simply elected to ignore everything he did, like the cold, calculating man that he was.

Yet, he was fairly lucky that Steve became his friend, not caring much for Howard’s compliments. Tony and Steve went through a lot together, only a year ago as best man, he watched Steve get married to the love of his life, Sam Wilson. He silently hoped Steve would do the same for him one day, if he ever were to get married. It seemed nowadays that was hard to come by, anyone he showed the slightest interest in, bolted when he told them he was royalty. His last relationship was four years ago, but it wasn’t the healthiest, two and a half years of suffering at the hands of a man who could have Tony at his most vulnerable. It was one Tony rarely spoke of, only his mother Maria Stark, and select others knew the extent of Tony’s trauma.

A sudden knock on the bedroom door, drew Tony out of his thoughts, as he turned his attention to the sound echoing a second time. He lazily strolled over to the door and opened it a few inches to peer out, catching a glimpse of a familiar face. The door was opened wider to reveal Natasha Romanoff, standing outside Tony’s room, a small smile on her face. Her red hair hung over her shoulders in loose curls, seamlessly blending into the colour of her dark red blouse, complemented with navy blue flared pants.

“Nat? When did you go back?” Tony asked.

“This morning.”

“Could've at least sent me a text,” he murmured,

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Natasha seemed hesitant with her next move, until Tony checked the hallway, then ushered her into the room. He closed the door quietly behind him, before embracing Natasha warmly, as she kissed his cheek.

“It's good to see you,” she said.

“Glad to have you back. I mean, don't get me wrong, the temp you assigned was fine, but I missed my favourite bodyguard.”

“Well, seeing as you're still in one piece, I know I picked the right person,” Natasha stated.

“Yeah, thankfully.”

Tony started rubbing at his chest, a grimace cast across his face, prompting Natasha to rest her hand on his shoulder.

“Tell me.”  

“Just the usual pain, it's nothing,” Tony muttered.

“I know when you're stressing about something. I can see right through you.”

“I'm just...thinking about the past again,” he replied.

Natasha rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

“I know it's hard, but you're improving everyday. But I’ll still organise for the doctor to come up, just to make sure,” she soothed.

Tony smiled weakly.

“Thank you.”

“I brought your mail up for you. And a gift from London,” Natasha chimed.

“You didn’t have to do that, but thank you, again.”

Natasha grinned and handed a stack of letters to Tony, before rummaging through her bag for Tony’s gift. Tony took the time to flick through the letters, most of them junk or letters from political allies requesting the prince’s aid instead of the king’s. But the final letter brought Tony’s entire world to a standstill, his breath catching in his throat, as his eyes frantically looked over the name on the letter.

_Lord James and Lady Aveline Stone_

Tony swallowed thickly, before noticing the letter was addressed to Howard, a possible mix up by the mailman. Yet, he ripped the envelope open regardless, eyes darting over the neatly scrawled writing, which caused the colour to drain from his face.

_Your Majesty,_

_We were overjoyed to hear your response in regards to a matter that we discussed some months ago during our annual soiree. In times like these, it is wise to keep bonds between families strong, and to know who our allies are. Our household strongly believes in marriage creating powerful ties to keep everything in order. For the sake of the kingdom, we would be thrilled to accept your proposal of your son, Anthony’s hand in marriage to our eldest, Tiberius Stone._

“What?” Tony gasped, glancing back at the letter.

_Should Anthony agree, we will gladly arrange for you to visit our estate, so that our sons may be reunited once again. Our son eagerly awaits to the hear the good news, as well a longing to see Anthony. We hope you are well._

_Kind regards,_

_The Lord and Lady of House Stone_

He couldn’t breathe, he was beginning to panic and it took all the strength he had to tell himself to take a deep breath. The other letters fell to the floor, startling Natasha who had just pulled a neatly wrapped gift out of her bag. Tony’s left hand shook before he clutched it to his chest, scrunching the letter from the Stone’s in his fist, his breaths coming fast and sharp now. He had to find Howard, meaning he’d have to muster more strength to not punch him in the jaw.

“Tony?”

The brunette exhaled sharply, the panic turning into sheer anger.

“I’ll be right back.”

Without even sparing a glance at Natasha, Tony ran to the door and threw it open with force, not caring that he was only dressed in a robe and underwear.

“Tony!”

Natasha’s voice echoed down the hall as Tony sprinted across the sleek marble floors, gripping the letter tighter in his hand. He rounded the corner, narrowly missing their butler, Jarvis, who had coffee and breakfast propped upon a tray.

“Sir? Where are you going?” he blurted out, with concern laced in his voice.

Tony simply ignored him, too focused on the task at hand.

“Tony slow down!” Natasha called out.

Howard’s study was at the end of the hallway, door ajar, indicating to Tony that he wasn’t with calls or other duties. _Good_ he thought, before barging into the room.

“When were you going to fucking tell me!” he yelled, waving the letter in his hand.

His father barely flinched, as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading, eyes narrowing at Tony’s presence.

“What on hell do you think you’re doing? Storming in here in your robe. Do you have no decency?”

Tony threw the letter down on Howard’s desk.

“Explain this?”

Howard scowled.

“Where did you get that?”

Tony shrugged.

“Must’ve been put in my mailbox by mistake. Not that I give two shits. I want an explanation!”

“How dare you open mail addressed to me, that is private!” Howard spat.

“No, how dare _you_ conspire with the parents of the one man I hate most in this fucking world!” Tony screamed.

“Don’t raise your voice at me Anthony,” he sniped.

Tony’s jaw clenched tightly.

“How could you do this to me!”

Howard shook his head.

“Tony this is for the sake of the kingdom. You're the heir to the throne and you haven't married yet, time is of the essence. I won't listen to you whine like a child when you don't get your way.”

Tony gritted his teeth and glared at his father.

“This isn't about getting my way! Ty and I have a past and you know this!”

“And?” Howard replied.

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it, because Howard had no idea what Tony had been through with Ty. It didn't exactly give him the right to organise something so serious as marriage, especially to the man who haunted Tony's thoughts daily. Tony would kick and scream if he had the energy, but he knew he was better than that, that he could turn this all around.

“You have no right to say when I should get married. Or to whom!” he exclaimed.

Howard dropped his head into his hands.

“This isn't what I wanted,” he murmured.

“You never wanted me as your son anyway, what does it matter?” Tony bit back.

“Have some respect _boy._ ”

Tony turned away.

“Shut up! You ask for respect yet you give none in return! I'm _not_ your puppet! I won’t get married to Tiberius fucking Stone. He's nothing but a lowlife and I refuse to follow your rules just so you can gain more power for the kingdom with the families that surround us! This isn't about me being happy. This is you trying to make sure you have a fucking legacy to leave behind! Your legacy should be that you're a shitty father who never cared for his son!”

Howard’s eyes widened a fraction at Tony's words, before he pushed himself up to tower over Tony.

“You arrogant, disrespectful little _prick._ I-”

Tony cut Howard short by holding his hand out in front of him.

“Where's mom?”

“We’re not finished,” Howard growled.

“ _Where's. Mom?_ ” Tony repeated, his voice shaking.

Howard for once, looked defeated as he sat back down in his chair.

“In the gardens,” he answered.

Tony took it as his cue to leave, but not without grabbing the letter and ripping it to shreds, all the while staring at Howard.

“Shove the proposal up _your_ ass,” he hissed.

The slam of the study’s door travelled throughout the house, shortly replaced by a choked sob from Tony. He hurried back the way he came, before making a detour down to the foyer, which led to the gardens. Tears stung at his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, as he made his way across the damp, dew covered lawn to find Maria. Panic was starting to resurface again, so Tony knew the only person he could turn to at that moment was his mother, she _always_ knew best.

Tony passed over the bridge of a shallow pond, then darted through rows of orchids and freesias that lead to the gazebo. He could see Maria sitting on one of the benches inside the gazebo, with a small sketchbook in her hand. His breathing was coming out in short pants now, as he stopped at the bottom of the four steps leading up to the gazebo, eyes still glazed with tears. Maria placed her sketchbook down on her lap, before turning her attention to Tony, her eyes quickly filling with worry.

“Anthony? What’s wrong?”

“Mom, don’t let him do it, please. I can’t go through that again. I’m begging you,” Tony sobbed.

Maria held her hands out to her son, who grasped them firmly, as he sat down beside her. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace, one hand gently stroking his hair to try and calm Tony down.

“Tell me what’s wrong darling.”

Tony wiped away tears on the end of his sleeve.

“Natasha’s back from London, she brought up my mail and I went through them until I found one addressed to dad. I know I shouldn’t have opened it. But...mom, it was from Lord James and Lady Aveline, Ty’s parents. Apparently the last time you two were at their soiree, he discussed with them a possible marriage between Ty and I. Then he sent them a letter to confirm it, without asking _me!_ ” he explained.

Maria’s brows knitted together.

“So you found out,” she sighed.

Tony glanced up at Maria, whose hair fell loosely down both sides when she stared back at him.

“You knew?”

“I could hardly make out what they were saying, a few other lords and ladies were nearby speaking loudly. But I knew it involved Tiberius,” Maria confessed.

“How could he do this? Without asking? How can I be okay with this!”

Maria held Tony tighter in her arms.

“Shh, I won’t let that happen, Anthony. Howard does not have every right to do as he pleases. Tiberius can’t have you, I won’t allow it.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Tony wavered.

Maria’s hands rested on Tony’s shoulders, as she held him at arm's length.

“Your father isn’t the only one who has a say in marriage proposals.”

“What do you mean?” he said.

“I have somebody in mind for you. Someone I’ve met before, his mother and I are good friends, we go way back. He’s very polite, as well as charming. And he’s quite easy on the eyes,” Maria stated.

“Mom!”

His mother chuckled softly.

“His name is Stephen. He used to be a neurosurgeon, but now he writes books and-” Maria paused, then lightly touched Tony’s cheek. “...I think he would treat you how you should be treated, with kindness,” she added.

“I don't know mom…”

Maria smiled softly at Tony.

“You can sleep on it. I'll make sure you aren't forced into something you don't want, I will always fight for you my darling boy.”

“Either way, I have to get married. It's a given, right?” Tony questioned.

“I'm afraid so, allies are important, but that doesn't mean your happiness should be sacrificed.”

“Howard doesn't give a shit about that,” he groused.

“Your father doesn't know what Ty did, but regardless, he should know better, given that you left Ty years ago,” Maria replied.

“I even stated I didn't want to see or hear from him again.”

“I know,” she hummed.

Silence fell upon them for a moment, before Tony cleared his throat, wiped his now drying tears away and sat up to hug his mother properly.

“I love you mom.”

Maria smiled widely, as she held Tony tighter to her.

“I love you too Anthony. Always.”

“So…” Tony whispered, pulling away from Maria. “...what else can you tell me about Stephen?” he asked.

His mother’s eyes brightened at the interest Tony was beginning to show, even if it was only minimal. The fact that Tony was considering he choice in a husband, filled her with great joy and pride. Maria always wanted the best for her son, so much so, she couldn't contain much of her excitement as she squeezed both of Tony's hands in hers.

“I think you'll like him…”

* * *

“Buongiorno, signore. Lady Beverly requests your presence in the sitting room.”

Stephen looked up from the book he was reading, pulled the black framed glasses away from his face and locked eyes with his PA, Gino.

“Buongiorno Gino, is it an important matter or could it wait?” Stephen inquired.

“Pardon my bluntness, but the Queen of Montonelia is here.”

“Maria’s here?” he replied, standing up immediately.

“Si, signore,” Gino answered.

“Grazie Gino. Have you had breakfast? Please, take a seat in the dining room and help yourself. My father will keep you company.”

“Oh, grazie mille, signore,” he said.

“Gino, less formalities, call me Stephen when my parents aren’t here.”

Gino bowed slightly, before excusing himself to the dining room, leaving Stephen alone in his study again. He left his glasses and book sitting on the desk, as he glanced in the mirror to fix his collar, then headed towards the sitting room. Stephen could hear laughter while he ascended the stairs into the open plan sitting room, sunlight swimming from the stained glass windows. Beverly was sitting on a plush, navy blue lounge chair, with a cup of tea resting on her knee that was crossed over her leg. Opposite her on the chaise lounge, was Maria, the Queen, who treated Stephen like he was a son to her. It always filled Stephen’s heart with joy to have her visit their home.

“Stephen, there you are. Good morning pumpkin.”

Stephen’s cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

“Mom, you said we weren’t going to use that nickname around guests,” he murmured.

Beverly smiled warmly.

“Only certain guests.”

Maria stood up with her hands out towards Stephen.

“Stephen, it’s been months, how are you my dear?” she asked, taking Stephen’s hands in hers when he’d stepped forward.

“I’m fine, thank you, your Majesty.”

Beverly and Maria exchanged a glance before laughing loudly.

“There’s no need for all of that, dear. I only go by my first name when I’m here,” Maria stated.

“Sorry,” Stephen apologised. “It’s wonderful to see you,” he added.

“Likewise.”

Maria kissed both of his cheeks, before sitting back down, patting the space beside her.

“You’re starting to get a little bit grey dear, it suits you though.”

“I’m afraid he’s like his father, he started greying in his late thirties,” Beverly interjected.

Stephen grinned.

“I’ve grown fond of it.”

“Speaking of, where is Eugene?” she said.

“Errands with Victor.”

“You didn’t go with them?” Maria questioned.

“I saved dad from having to deal with Vic and I fighting,” Stephen replied.

Beverly sighed.

“I’m still silently hoping those two will get along one day.”

Stephen rolled his eyes.

“He still hates me after I told Christine how much of a cheating ass he is,” he grunted.

Beverly shook her head at her son.

“ _Stephen…_ ”

Stephen cleared his throat.

“Apologies, Maria. But, Christine is a very dear friend to me, and I wasn’t going to let my brother treat her badly. If he ever gets married it won’t last, he has no idea how to treat a woman with respect.”

Maria rested her hand on Stephen’s arm.

“I think the world could do with more people like you Stephen,” she commented.

“Thank you. I’d hate to see it happen to anyone for that matter.”

Stephen noticed Maria hesitate with two pieces of paper on her lap, which looked like photographs, her smile fond as she looked back at him.

“Speaking of Christine. Did I hear you two were thinking about an arranged marriage?”

“Well...it was put on the table, but all things considered, if Christine doesn’t want that, I won’t ask her to go through with it. She might find someone she genuinely wants to be with,” Stephen responded.

“I see. I’m only asking because...I was hoping you might consider an arranged marriage, with my son, Anthony.”

Beverly’s eyes widened, as she clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise. Stephen too, looked shocked, with his mouth agape and his heart thumping in his chest.

“I know you’ve never met him, Stephen. But, my husband, Howard...he wishes for Anthony to be married to someone who I would rather he wasn’t. My son is very important to me, I don’t want to see him getting hurt,” Maria explained.

Stephen’s eyebrow rose at that statement.

“May I ask why?” he questioned.

“I’m afraid I can’t say. Anthony has only told a few people, and for now he wishes to keep it that way,” she stressed.

Stephen nodded slowly.

“I understand.”

Maria handed the photographs over to Stephen, placing them onto the palm of his hand.

“These are some photos of Tony. I thought you might like to see him.”

Stephen’s fingers closed around the photos.

“I-thank you.”

He turned the first photo over to reveal a close up of Tony, smiling as he looked away from the camera. Stephen stared at it for a moment, taking in Tony's honey coloured eyes and contagious smile. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't think Tony was handsome, he was, undoubtedly, if not the most handsome man Stephen had ever laid eyes on. His free hand reached for the second picture, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. The photo was so mundane, but the setting, as well as the lighting brought a warmth to Stephen’s chest that he couldn't describe. Tony was leaning back against some pillows, gazing out of the window, what looked to be on a cold winter morning. Snow was falling outside the window, but the light was striking against Tony's complexion, it almost looked like an artwork.

“I know that look.”

Stephen averted his gaze from the photo to look over at his mother.

“It's the same look your father gave me when he first laid eyes on me,” Beverly hummed.

“I-uh, mom, please. I-I hardly know him,” Stephen stammered.

“Yet you can't even string two words together right now,” she chided.

Stephen felt the blush creep up his neck to his cheeks, head bowing down in favour of stealing a peek at the photos again.

“He is very beautiful. Must get that from his mother,” he commented.

Maria chuckled.

“You're too kind Stephen. I thought, since I've met you several times, you've been so polite and I've seen what a good man you are. It would give me great happiness if you would even just consider the proposal I've come to you with today.”

Beverly stared at her son with curiosity in her eyes.

“Of course your Maje- _sorry_ ...Maria _._ I'd be happy to think it through. May I keep these?”

Maria’s smile widened.

“Yes dear, no trouble at all.”

Beverly moved from her chair to grab a photo album by the fireplace.

“Perhaps you could give Anthony a picture of Stephen.”

Stephen groaned.

“Please not anything embarrassing.”

Beverly pursed her lips.

“Pumpkin, don't worry, I'll find a nice one for him.”

Stephen sank back into the chaise lounge, peering back at the photos while his mother exchanged photos with Maria. There wasn't exactly much to consider, he knew Christine wouldn't want an arranged marriage, and he himself knew that time was running out for him to find someone. He was the one who would take over all family business should anything happen to his parents, but in turn he needed to have a husband or wife. Tony may be his only chance at that, or maybe there could be something between them. He did, after all, feel a small amount of immediate attraction towards him. But, then there was this other suitor, someone who rubbed Stephen the wrong way without him knowing anything. Either way, his heart was telling him it was the right thing to do, and Stephen Strange _always_ followed his heart.

“Maria?” he spoke up, cutting the conversation short between Beverly and Maria.

“Yes?”

With a small grin sent his mother’s way, Stephen turned back to Maria, before exhaling deeply.

“I would be honoured to take your son’s hand in marriage.”

Maria simply burst into tears.

* * *

Tony couldn’t believe it. For one, he still couldn’t believe that Howard talked about having him married off to Tiberius Stone. And for two, he couldn’t get it out of his head that despite Howard’s protests, his mother had found a possible suitor for him, someone she thought Tony would prefer to be with. Once she’d gotten back from the Strange’s estate, she gave Tony two photos of Stephen, just like she’d given Stephen two in return of him. He hadn’t looked at them yet, they still remained in his pocket, itching against his fingers whenever he reached in to make sure they were still there. Even as he sat at the dining table at Steve’s house, picking at the food in front of him, he still found himself unable to find the courage to look.

“Tony? Are you okay?”

Steve’s voice was incredibly gentle whenever he spoke, a sort of tenderness in it like a worried sibling. Tony had no siblings, and Steve was the closest thing he’d had to one, like a little brother. Whenever Steve spoke to him, it brought Tony out of his trance and dragged his attention over to the blonde. Sam was there too, along with Natasha, Rhodey, Bucky, Bruce and Jack. Normally there would be more attending, Bruce’s husband Thor, Bucky’s fiance Clint and Jack’s husband Brock, but both were on call for work. Sometimes Tony wished he could go and work, his friends may still be lords and ladies, but they could still keep steady jobs. But Tony? He wasn’t allowed to work, Howard had forbidden it, he was going to become king after all _when_ or _if_ Howard stepped down.

“I’m fine,” he muttered.

“C’mon man, don’t pull that bullshit. We know something’s wrong,” Rhodey interjected.

“Tony, we’re your friends, you know you can tell us anything, ” Bruce assured him.

“Yeah, we love you pal,” Bucky chimed in.

Jack reached over and rested his hand on the back of Tony’s neck, making him visibly relaxed, eyes fluttering closed for a moment as he breathed in sharply.

“Breathe,” Jack whispered.

It was a comforting gesture for him, Tony knew Jack before Steve and he could safely say Jack was just as much a great friend as anyone else he’d ever met. His past with Tiberius was horrible, everyday seemed like a struggle, until Jack came into his life. Jack helped him escape all the abuse and fear, something he would forever be grateful for. His greatest fear would be ending up in another relationship where he wasn’t cared for or loved. Not that if he went with Stephen they’d be in a relationship anyway, it was simply an arranged marriage that would surely have a stronger alliance than that of Tiberius’ family.

“Thank you,” Tony sighed.

Jack smiled softly, then moved his hand back down to rest on the table, his gaze never moving from Tony’s.

“Guys, if Tony doesn’t want to talk about, he doesn’t have to,” Sam said.

Natasha didn’t say a word, she knew what it was about, at least...in regards to Tiberius.

“Six days ago I found a letter for Howard. I read it, because I got curious, I know he’s always plotting something. Turns out it was a letter from a possible suitor, for me. Howard was having discussions behind my back.”

Steve put his fork down on his plate.

“Who was the suitor?” he asked.

Tony’s jaw clenched as he swallowed thickly, then stared down at the table.

“Tiberius Stone.”

A shattering sound echoed in the room, followed by a low curse from Jack, who was holding a napkin over his hand.

“Tiberius- _fucking_ -Stone,” he spat.

“Jack are you alright?”

Jack waved his hand dismissively at Bucky..

“Just a small cut. Sorry for breakin’ your glass Steve.”

Steve shook his head, appearing unperturbed and more focused on Tony, his eyes showing the most emotion.

“It’s fine, we have a lot more.”

Rhodey looked about ready to boil over with anger, causing Bruce to frown slightly.

“I-I don’t understand. Who’s Tiberius Stone?” he questioned.

“My ex-boyfriend,” Tony answered.

Bucky nodded.

“Guess he’s trouble then?”

Jack tensed.

“He’s a bastard is what he is.”

Tony placed his hand over Jack's.

“Jack, don't,” he soothed.

Everyone else sat in silence, trying to digest the news that Tony had shared with them, despite not knowing the full extent of why Tony hated Tiberius. Tony looked up, and glanced around the room at his friends, while trying to reassure them with a smile.

“There's something else.”

Rhodey pressed his mouth into a thin line.

“Don't tell me you're considering’ it.”

“Let him speak,” Natasha said.

Tony mouthed a _‘thank you’_ at Natasha.

“My mom doesn't want the marriage to Tiberius to go ahead, so...she found another suitor. He's the son of my mom’s friend, his name’s Stephen and supposedly he's the most polite man my mom’s ever met.”

“Stephen Strange?” Steve queried.

Tony nodded, and saw Bruce grin.

“Oh yeah. I've heard things about him.”

“What kind of things?” Tony uttered.

“Good things. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty, he volunteers at a lot of events for good causes. And your mom saying he's polite. I heard he's charismatic too.”

Bucky chuckled.

“He sounds like a total Prince Charming.”

Sam scoffed.

“You say that about everyone man.”

The brunette simply shrugged, as Natasha eyed Tony curiously.

“Have you seen any pictures of him?”

“Well…my mom gave me two photos. But I haven't looked at them yet,” he confessed, reaching into his pocket to retrieve the photos.

May I?” Jack asked, holding his hand out.

Tony handed the photos to Jack, watching him stare at both of them, before a smirk graced his face.

“Shit, I mean, if I wasn't married already...wow. Brock's gonna’ be jealous that I saw before he did,” he said.

“Okay, I'm curious, let me see,” Natasha huffed out.

A smirk tugged at her mouth also, as she handed the photos over to Rhodey.

“Very handsome, I love his goatee, it's almost as good as yours,” she stated, lightly brushing her fingers over Tony's chin.

Tony sighed in exasperation.

“Hurry up and look so I can look.”

They continued to get passed around, with the comments being much the same, mostly about one general feature or just an overall compliment. The photos then ended up back in Tony's hands, face down, until he turned them over, his lips parting a little. He took in Stephen’s striking blue eyes and felt a skip in his heart over the slivers of grey on both sides of the brunette's hair. His mother wasn't lying, Stephen certainly was easy on the eyes, to the point where Tony felt somewhat flustered.

“Damn, we’ve lost him. He's smitten,” Bucky laughed, heartily.

Tony couldn't hide the light blush on his cheeks.

“I'm not! I just...fuck you guys.”

Everybody around the table began laughing, prompting Tony to bury his head into his hands to hide the flustered look on his face.

“In all seriousness. He looks like a great guy, Tones,” Rhodey admitted.

“You think so?” he mumbled.

“I know so.”

Steve leaned forward and propped his elbows up on the table.

“Tony we support any decision you make. Ideally, it seems like Stephen is the better choice. We don't know what your past is with Tiberius, but it's obvious it can't be good. And you deserve better. Howard is not the one who should be making decisions. It should be _you._ We’ll be here for you and help you, _together._ ”

Tony felt a wave of overwhelming happiness wash over him, his eyes already welling up, despite him trying to hold them back. He coughed to try and mask the fact that his throats was tightening, before he pushed his chair back and stood up.

“Excuse me for a minute.”

Jack tied the napkin around his hand then stood up also.

“I’ll go make sure he’s alright.”

The other’s gazes followed Jack as he joined Tony outside, where Tony instantly fell into the hug that he offered him. Rhodey sighed and rested his chin on top of his hand, his eyes meeting everybody’s around him.

“He needs us more now than ever y’know.”

Steve nodded in understanding.

“I want to know what it is that this Tiberius Stone did to him. Did you see him? He looked like he was going to vomit,” Natasha pointed out.

“Only Jack and Maria Stark know, from what I’ve heard,” Sam drawled.

“No…”

Natasha, Sam, Bucky and Bruce stared at Steve, who was biting down on his lip.

“Rhodey and I know as well. We’ve known since Tony was in a relationship with Tiberius. And we promised him we weren’t going to tell anyone. Tony should be allowed to speak about it when he’s ready to tell other people.”

Natasha looked defeated, but she understood.

“I’m not sure he trusts me that much yet.”

“Hey,” Rhodey whispered, clapping his hand down on Natasha’s shoulder. “You’re doing a great job being his bodyguard. He appreciates you,” he added.

“That’s reassuring.”

“I think Tony needs someone who is going to look after him. Stephen might be a complete stranger to Tony, but I’ve never heard one bad thing said about him,” Bruce said.

Sam hummed.

“Either way, he’s gotta’ be better than Tiberius.”

“Surely he is. I don’t want to see Tony gettin’ hurt, nobody deserves that. Maybe we should organise a meeting with Stephen,” Bucky muttered.

“Are you nuts?” Steve hissed.

Bruce shook his head at Bucky.

“Sorry, but it seems like an invasion of privacy to do that. What exactly would you do? Do the typical cliche _‘if you hurt him I hurt you’_ talk. Trust me, it doesn’t work.”

“I was just gonna’ suggest meeting him,” he grumbled.

“Buck, I think it’s best if we stay out of it,” Steve suggested.

“Tony will make the decision that he thinks is right. He’s not going to let Howard be overbearing, Tony’s strong,” Natasha added.

Everyone nodded in agreement at Natasha’s statement, as Tony and Jack appeared in the room, their faces untelling of what they’d talked about. Jack sat back down, yet Tony remained standing, letting his fingers lightly drum against the back of the dining chair, before he drew his bottom lip in with his teeth. He looked at each of his friend’s, knowing he had the biggest decision of his life to make. _Did he go back to a life with the man he hated? Or did he get married to an absolute stranger?_ Who was by every means handsome and supposedly charming, as per his mother’s words. Tony fidgeted for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak.

“I’ve made my decision.”

* * *

Four days after Maria’s visit, Stephen took himself to the farmer’s market on Saturday to unwind. The sun was shining as he passed by the stalls, taking the time to admire the abundance of fresh fruit, vegetables, sauces and jams that were being sold. Stephen conversed with some of the locals, his Italian fluent and rolling off his tongue with ease. He smiled and thanked an elderly woman who’d he’d see at the markets every fortnight, come rain, hail or shine, who gave him a free sample of her famous apples. It was times like these where Stephen truly felt at peace.

“Stephen?”

Stephen lifted his head up to see his ex-coworker and friend, Christine walking towards him, with a bright smile on her face.

“Christine!” he exclaimed.

Christine pressed a kiss to Stephen's cheek in greeting.

“I didn't expect to see you here, you always tell me you go later in the day.”

“Well, I wanted a change,” Stephen replied.

“You look well,” she hummed.

Stephen chuckled.

“So do you.”

“Really? I have _severe_ jet lag, I got back from New York yesterday,” Christine said.

“No really, you look _great_.”

Christine raised an eyebrow.

“You better not be lying to me Stephen Strange.”

Stephen smirked cheekily and wrapped his arm around Christine's shoulder.

“I would never,” he drawled.

“So, I've heard rumours.”

“Oh? Good rumours I hope,” Stephen answered, as he stopped to peruse some punnets of blueberries.

Christine looped her arm through Stephen's.

“I heard...that you got approached by the Queen about a marriage proposal,” she chimed.

“I was.”

“And?” Christine continued, with a hopeful smile.

“Apparently the King has chosen a suitor that is unsuitable for her son, Anthony. So, she came to me and asked if I'd think about it. I told her right away that I'd accept her son's hand in marriage. Only _if_ he was comfortable with it.”

Christine's eyes brightened.

“Stephen that's great news!”

“It would be, but I'm stilling waiting on a response from Anthony himself,” Stephen sighed.

“Have you seen what he looks like?”

Stephen reached into his pocket, fishing out the close up photo of Tony, before handing it to Christine.

“You kept this in your pocket. How romantic Stephen,” she chided.

“Christine…” he groaned, his cheeks flushing red.

“He's cute,” Christine gushed.

“He's gorgeous…”

Christine's eyes softened at the tender look in Stephen's eyes as he stared at the photo.

“He'd be very lucky to have you.”

A brief smile tugged at Stephen's mouth.

“I'm not even sure if he'd like me. This is more just a way to keep him away from this other suitor.”

Christine gave the photo back to him.

“Never say never, Stephen.”

They passed by more stalls in complete silence, the cawing of seagulls near the beach and the crashing of waves filling in for it. Stephen thought about Tony as they strolled along the boardwalk to a cafe by the beach, his gaze looking out at the ocean. He wondered when he might hear a response in regards to Tony, but it was too early to think. Surely it would take weeks to come to a decision, if not more, Stephen was unsure as to why he felt so anxious. _Did he want it to happen? Did he truly want this marriage to go through?_

“Stephen, what’re you thinking?” Christine queried, nudging his arm a little.

“I...it’s nothing.”

“Tell me,” she encouraged.

“Let’s sit down first.”

Christine nodded, as she followed Stephen over to a table under a shady umbrella, before sitting opposite him.

“What's bothering you?”

Stephen sighed and tried to distract himself with the menu on the table.

“Stephen Strange, _talk_ to me.”

“Is it bad, if I kind of want this? That I _want_ to get married to someone I don't know?” he asked.

“No, Stephen not everybody wants to find their soulmate, some people marry to keep alliances, because that's how it seems to be here with royalty. It's not something I would do. I want to find someone I can be with for the rest of my life. But it's not bad for you just to marry to keep a strong alliance between two families, especially one so high up as the Stark family,” Christine explained.

“But what if…” Stephen trailed off, averting his gaze from Christine's.

“What if it becomes more?” she said.

Stephen’s hands started trembling, until Christine placed hers on top of them.

“I can't predict the future. But I know you Stephen, you're smart. You'll figure out what to do, or it'll happen naturally. Whether your proposal gets accepted or not, just know that you were thought of.”

“Thank you, Christine I-”

Suddenly, Stephen’s phone rang obnoxiously in his pocket, causing him to jump slightly. He fished out his phone from his pocket to see his mother’s ID on the screen, as he shot an apologetic look at Christine.

“Sorry, I should get this.”

Christine grinned and released his hand from here.

“It's okay, take it.”

Stephen smiled gratefully, then swiped his thumb over the screen to answer the call.

“Mom?”

_“Stephen! Where are you?”_

“At the farmer’s market, where I usually go on Saturday. I bumped into Christine, we’re going to have lunch.”

_“Oh.”_

“Mom, what's wrong?”

_“Darling, he said yes.”_

Stephen frowned.

“What?”

_“Anthony said yes!”_

Stephen's free hand shakily rested against his mouth, while he tried to digest the news, his mother crying happily over the line. Tony had said yes, yes to getting married, the other suitor was left hung up to try. All he could feel was a warmth, or some sort of happiness filling his chest, as he finally exhaled the breath he'd been holding in.

“You're serious?”

_“Oh Stephen of course. I got the call from Maria. I've been trying to reach you all morning.”_

“I can't believe it,”

_“Neither can I. But it's happening. Stephen I'm overjoyed, I've yet to tell Eugene.”_

“No, wait until I'm home later. I'll tell everybody, Wong, Mordo, Loki.”

_“Alright, I'll see you when you get home. Bring Christine with you if she's free.”_

“I will mom. I love you.”

_“I love you too pumpkin.”_

For once Stephen didn't scowl at the name.

“Stephen?” Christine spoke, once he'd ended the call.

Stephen looked over at Christine, unable to control the smile that was spreading across his face.

“He said yes…”

Christine screamed excitedly, startling nearby customers, as she stood up and threw her arms around Stephen.

“Congratulations!”

Stephen laughed and held her tightly, before they parted when the reality started to kick in.

“Holy shit… _I'm getting married._ ”


End file.
